<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cardia and the Seven Devils by mysteriousAlex (Thatsuperbro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105278">Cardia and the Seven Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/mysteriousAlex'>mysteriousAlex (Thatsuperbro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cardia as the Exchange Student, Follows Chapter 1 of Obey Me!, Gen, Other, Summoning, Tags to be added, ambiguous timeline, i see two poly adjacent games and i smashed them together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/mysteriousAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had just looked up from her book at her companions lazing around Saint-Germain’s parlor. Now, however, she was very clearly not in the mansion in London. The room spread out before her looked like a courtroom, with a collection of tall backed chairs raised above the floor on a platform. She was standing in the center of the room in some sort of circle surrounded by fading glowing symbols. And, she realized, she was not alone.</p><p>'Welcome to the Devildom, Cardia.'"</p><p>Post-saving Steel London and the world, Cardia gets spirited away to the Devildom as an exchange student. As she adjusts to a new world, the boys back home scramble to find their princess.</p><p>---</p><p>Ambiguous post-CR:GOR timeline, Cardia still has her poison and her relationship with the boys is nebulous. Post-Introduction chapters will be a series of one shots with the brothers and the Steel London Gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everything is Implied - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cardia and the Seven Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my roommate and i: *literal months of talking about cardia and the brothers interactions*<br/>my roommate: hey you should write that crossover fic<br/>me: k lol</p><p>---</p><p>welcome to obey me/code realize hell aka "what if cardia got to be a monster with other monsters"</p><p>Also Lucifer and Diavolo's dialogue is ripped straight from the game mostly, plz dont sue me solmare</p><p>---</p><p>UPDATED 4/19/21: minor clarity and spelling fixes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she opens her eyes, the room is dark, or rather, she corrects as her eyes adjust, dimly light.   </p><p>
  <em>Where am I…?</em>
</p><p>She had just looked up from her book at her companions lazing around Saint-Germain’s parlor. Now, however, she was very clearly not in the mansion in London. The room spread out before her looked like a courtroom, with a collection of tall backed chairs raised above the floor on a platform. She was standing in the center of the room in some sort of circle surrounded by fading glowing symbols. And, she realized, she was not alone.</p><p>“Welcome to the Devildom, Cardia.” The man previously sitting in the grandest and largest chair speaks, looking at her. He is wearing a brilliant red uniform with gold embellishments. His hair is also red, although duller and his skin is tan. She must have made a face because he smiles.</p><p>“... Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? ...Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”</p><p>
  <em>Human? Devildom?</em>
</p><p>She cannot think of a clever response, her mind too busy trying to process the situation. She stays silent instead.</p><p>The man in front of her, Diavolo, takes this in stride. “I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” He gestures to the room they stand in. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo ...though we just call it RAD.”</p><p><em>Demons. Evil spirits.</em> She has read plenty of stories both in her former home and the Count’s mansion featuring heroes that had been attacked or tricked by demons. They were evil, intent on harming humans and the people and things they loved. I have to be careful.</p><p>Diavolo continued, “You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”</p><p>Steeling herself, she spoke for the first time. “Why am I here?”</p><p>Another man stepped up. This man was shorter than Diavolo, if only slightly. He was pale, slender, and had dark hair that greyed at the tips. He puts his hands behind his back. “I will explain everything to you.”</p><p>The man in red smiles at him before turning back to her. “Cardia, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title, I assure you.” He turns back to Lucifer, smiling wider. “Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.”</p><p>Lucifer seemed nonplussed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.”</p><p>He holds out a hand to her. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours ...I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Cardia.”</p><p>She knows that refusing his gesture is impolite but she doesn’t take his hand. Not out of fear of her poison but due to the potential nature of the men in front of her. She watches his hands as she asks, “On behalf of the students?”</p><p>Lucifer retracts his hand. </p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t seem angry.</em>
</p><p>The dark-haired man explains. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human and the Celestial Realm. As a first step towards this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.”<br/>
 <br/>
She looks around but neglects to see any other “students”. </p><p>Lucifer elaborates, “You’ll meet them later. So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right? You’ve been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”</p><p>This throws her for a loop. Despite the potential danger she was in, the idea of being a student and attending a school had intrigued her. She would be lying if she said had never imagined herself as a student while reading adventure books in the mansion or listening to Victor talk about his time as an apprentice.</p><p>The words come out before she can stop herself. “Tasks?”</p><p>Lucifer’s face hardens. “You are here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?”</p><p>At that, her face hardens as well.<em> I haven’t agreed to anything yet!</em></p><p>“There’s been a mistake!” She finally shouts and all eyes turn to her. One of the three other men in the room who hasn’t spoken to her yet gasps. </p><p>Lucifer turns on a dime and stares at her. Diavolo next to him looks at her quizzically, head tilted to one side. The raven-haired demon speaks in a measured tone. “Has there?”</p><p>The move she does next would have been chastised by both Van Helsing and Lupin for numerous reasons. But that thought doesn’t stop her from removing her right glove and touching the floor. The floor sizzles as it dissolves and crumbles under her poisonous touch. In a bold move, she stares back up at the two demons in front of her. “There has been a mistake. I’m not human.” </p><p>Lucifer looks frustrated, eyebrow twitching in annoyance while Diavolo looks amused beside him. The Demon King speaks first. “Isn’t this an exciting surprise?”</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Cardia had disappeared from the mansion, in front of their very own eyes no less. </p><p>Victor and Impey had yelled when they first saw her vanish, alerting Van Helsing and Lupin. They had all jumped up immediately, rushing over to investigate.  While Lupin and the rest of their crew checked cushions and underneath the couch in vain, the Count sat still, squinting slightly at the space where Cardia had been. Years of work with Idea tipped him off to something odd about the scene, besides the mysterious disappearance. The air smelled slightly of sulfur and smoke, a smell that had not been present before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>if you are a code realize fan and want to hang out you can join me and some other creators in the fandom join us on our Discord Server! https://discord.gg/ZjdXTtw (It's technically ship based but everyone is really cool and we are all working on some great CR content for the future!)</p><p>if you want to add me on om or message me hit me up on tumblr @ dogsigil.tumblr.com</p><p>kudos and comments help keep this fic at the front of my mind and help immensely &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>